Rhydian Martis
Rhydian Martis is a human teenager who discovers the ability of time travel and opens the gates to an entire universe's worth of possibilities. His father was a Time Agent who sacrificed himself to stop a Pyrovillian incursion on 21st-Century Earth, and Rhydian inherets his Vortex Manipulator (Multi-Spanner). He then travels the universe, through time and space, trying to fill the void his father left by saving whevener he can. Rhydian Martis has (usually) singlehandedly saved the universe and the Earth from intergalactic and interdimensional threats that include the likes of the Pyrovillian Empire, the Shadowkin, the Word Connoissuer, Mandragora, the Darkness of Akoshemon, Reach, and many more. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''10-B '| 'High 9-A '''via Sonic Probe attachment on Multi-Spanner. '''5-A '''with Miniaturized Time Lock | '''4-B '''with ''regulated Time Vortex release via Vortex Manipulator attachment on Multi-Spanner. | '''High 3-A '''with Castle Et Kinevra (Time Reconciliation Device) | '''High 1-C '''with ''unregulated ''Time Vortex release via Vortex Manipulator attachment on Multi-Spanner coupled with a dying TARDIS. | '''High 1-B with The Glory. Name: 'Rhydian Martis. '''Origin: 'Doctor Who (Original character). Rhydian-Verse. 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 | Inapplicable with The Glory | 16 after reality reset. '''Classification: '''Human, Time Traveller, Time Agent. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Brilliant intellect for his age and experience that surpasses his age, Preperation. | Time Travel with his Multi-Spanner, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Hacking, Technological Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, resistence to objects of extreme heat, ability to conjure shields made out of vibrating particles in the air, ability to change the overall resonance of a particular area of a dimension, Time Stop with miniaturized Time Lock | Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, resistence to Mind Manipulation, resistence to fire and objects of extreme heat, Heat Resistence, Stellar Manipulation, ability to change the overall resonance and vibration of a star, Time-Line manipulation via vibration differences with Vortex Manipulator. | Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Stellar Manipulation, able to control the direction of travel of Black Holes, Omni-competence, heightened Senses, Extrasensory Perception. | Reality-Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Dimension Manipulation, True Flight, Time-Stop Resistence, Void Manipulation | Reality-Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimension Manipulation, Omnipresence (able to divide himelf into an infinite number of pieces and toggle his presence in every single instance of reality between zero and one), Immunity to Reality-Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, etc. '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Average Human Level '| '''Room/Small Building Level '''with Multi-Spanner (completely gutted and destroyed multiple office blocks when fending off the Pyrovile invasion by vibrating the molecules of the surrounding area to the point where the friction caused the vicinity to spontaneously combust and explode, with the cost of the Sonic Probe attachment on the Multi-Spanner itself) | '''Solar System Level '''with ''regulated ''Time Vortex release via Sonic Probe attachment on Multi-Spanner (managed to dampen and eventually destroy the ship of the Word Connoissuer that could easily tank shots from the Dalek Mothership | '''High Universe Level with Castle Et Kinevra/Time Reconciliation Device (used the Castle Et Kinevra to destroy and rewrite the Darkness's artificial universe at the edge of his timeline) | High Complex Multiverse Level 'with unregulated release of the Time Vortex via Vortex Manipulator (Rhydian linked his Multi-Spanner to the dying heart of a scrapped TARDIS and used the power of the two together to rewrite all forms of the Darkness in every single dimension and iteration of reality it existed in) | '''High Hyperverse Level + '''with The Glory (assimilated himself with The Glory and took control of it from Reach, and rewrote reality and the Omniversal Spectrum with it to save The All) '''Speed: Sub-Human '(is only a teenager) | 'Peak Human + '(managed to give himself a boost with his Multi-Spanner travelling on a wave of vibrating air particles to get across a chasm) | 'Unknown '| 'FTL '(managed to just scrape past The Darkness, whose shadows moved at the Speed of Light) | 'Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Sub-Human '(is only a teenager) | '''Class 100 '''with Sonic Probe attachment on Multi-Spanner (able to levitate multiple objects in a relatively large vicinity of him that included anything not attached to the ground like trucks, cars, and pulling street lamps from the ground with visible force) | '''Class Z '''with regulated release of Time Vortex via Vortex Manipulator (lifted and pushed back the ship of the Word Connoissuer's ship, which encompassed the entire Northern Hemisphere of the Earth) | '''Stellar + '(The Castle Et Kinevra is said by its creators Time Lords to be able to lift multiple stars at once as it is a stellar and time manipulator) | 'Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | High Complex Multiversal '''| High Hyperversal ' '''Durability: Human Level '| Wall/Tree Level '''with Sonic Probe attachment on Multi-Spanner (conjured a shield of sound energy that could deflect bullets and tank a car moving at decent speeds | '''Unknown. Possesses and shows some form of immunity to some types of time manipulation (time slow, awareness in the Word Connoissuer's time stop) | Universe Level + 'with Castle Et Kinevra (managed to conceal himself in a dimensional pocket displaced in time inside the Darkness's artificial dimension to protect himself while he destroyed the latter) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level + '| '''Possibly High Hyperverse Level Stamina: '''Regular teenaged human | Likely infinite '''Range: '''Regular teenaged human | One to two meters with regular Sonic Probe beam, the area of a building at full power, at least the size of a continent with Time Lock (surrounded the entirety of Australia with the Time Lock, was said it could freeze an entire planet) | At least 12,000 kilometers | Universal + | High Complex Multiversal | High Hyperverse Level + '''Standard Equipment: '''Multi-Spanner (consists of a sonic probe attachment and a Vortex Manipulator that has been modified to be able to tap into the power of the Time Vortex and unleash it when necessary), Miniaturized Time Lock (shaped like a needle that holds pure energy of the Time Vortex inside it which, when released, will create a Time Lock around a certain area [since it is miniaturized, it is limited to a certain range being planetary level, while regular time locks can encompass an entire universe according to Rhydian), Castle Et Kinevra/Time Reconciliation Device (stored at U.N.I.T), '''Intelligence: '''Extremely high. Rhydian has extensive knowledge of the 21st Century and the 51st Century specifically and a general knowledge of the rest of space and time and beyond the barriers of his dimension. Additionally, he is particularly talented with technology of most sorts. He has seen things that most, if not all teenagers of his time have not seen and will not see. '''Weaknesses: Rhydian is particularly prone to being enveloped in his emotions, especially when it comes to his father who died in battle to save the world from the Pyrovillian invasion (he couldn't bring himself to leave his father to sacrifice himself in order to save the world, and changed history, putting the entire timeline in danger). Has outsmarted beings with infinitely-long lifetimes as old as the universe, such as the Darkness, and has fought in a battle of wits against Reach, a hive-mind/collective with millions of brains backing its side and held his own for a significant period of time. Invented and created a miniaturized version of a Time Lock. Additionally, he only has human strength and speed characteristics, and ones of a teenager at that, which falls short when compared to other, physically superior alien species in the universe. Feats: * Threw an entire city street into chaos: 'Rhydian used his Sonic Probe function on his Multi-Spanner to completely decimate the objects on a city street of London by throwing them up in the air and dragging them back down again multiple times with extreme force to cause a distraction for the Pyrovillian Fleet attacking. Miraculously, he did this with such precision that he made sure nobody on the street was hurt. * '''Possessed awareness and eventually moved in Time Stop: '''Rhydian, while frozen in the World Connoissuer's time stop fueled by the stolen languages of the worlds he'd conquered, cracked and eventually broke his lock in frozen time, being able to move freely. Rhydian didn't know how he did it, although he stated it was "due to the excess vortex residue I get exposed to on a day-to-day basis". * '''Destroyed the Word Connoissuer's Ship: '''Rhydian, using a controlled burst of Vortex energy from his Multi-Spanner, pushed back, disabled and obliterated the Word Connoissuer's ship which was the size of the Northern Hemisphere of the Earth. * '''Encompassed the entirety of the continent of Oceania in a Time Lock: '''Using a miniaturized Time Lock Rhydian created himself, he cut off the whole of Australia from time itself so he could have some time to think, and returned and removed the Time Lock later to enact his plan against the Pyrovillian attack. * '''Erased the Darkness's Artificial Universe from existence: '''Rhydian used the Castle Et Kinevra to destroy the dimension that the Darkness resided in, wiping it from the face of the universe, from the safety of an artificial dimension bubble existing outside space. Additionally, while running from the Darkness's rage, he narrowly escaped its shadowy tendrils which were moving at the speed of light. * '''Eliminated the Darkness from the Universe using the Time Vortex: '''Rhydian channeled and controlled the sheer, raw power of the Time Vortex using his Multi-Spanner as a conductor and the dying heart (Eye of Harmony) of a scrapped TARDIS in an interdimensional 'blooming heap'. The Time Vortex and the Eye of Harmony merged with him, and Rhydian briefly became a complex multi-dimensional deity, abling him to kick The Darkness, a being able to manipulate dimensions to an extend where it covered the majority of the Multiverse in shadow, off the map and restore any changed the Darkness made to reality. * '''Mentally challenged Reach and held his own for a period of time: '''Rhydian (or, at least, his future version) locked himself in a mental battle with Reach, the hive mind possessing millions in its population, and managed to distract them enough so his younger self could get control of the Glory, before he was vaporised. * '''Controlled the Glory: '''Rhydian convinced the Glory, a device of unfathomable power, to reject its previous owner, Reach, and accept him as its controller. Rhydian then controlled the Glory to rewrite all of reality to the way it was before Reach attempted to control it. '''Key: Physically '| 'With Equipment '| 'With Regulated Time Vortex Release '| 'With Castle Et Kinevra '| 'With Unregulated Time Vortex Release '| '''As the Controller of The Glory Gallery: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rhydian-Verse Category:Time Traveller Category:Doctor Who